In which
by curlyhead79
Summary: SarahGrissom in chapter 1, then CathSarah for the remainder. Reviews and Comments? I love them more than toast.
1. Default Chapter

1Chapter One: In Which There is no Murder and Everyone Learns a Lesson About Prejudice.

A steaming Vegas blacktop. The iron of the basketball hoop radiates waves of heat. The CSI's are out among the cops, sweaty though determined and concentrated on their jobs. The smell of burnt rubber overwhelms the smell of acrid sweat and body. Then the body; her body. On her inside forearm-the word "temporary" is inked into her skin in a type-writer font. Grissom snaps a few pictures of it. There are other tattoos. One on her chest- some kind of symbol, asymmetrical, no one on the scene knows immediately what it means. And there, on her left shoulder blade another one...this one is a tri-spiral, interconnected spirals contained in a circle.

"COD?" Grissom asks David

"Not so sure yet, but most likely it had something to do with her elevated body temperature, the heat of the day, the fact that she's not perspiring, though there's an obvious smell of sweat from her"

"We are on a semi-enclosed basketball court-the lockers wreak, maybe she's worn the same shirt a few times"

"Yeah." David offered halfheartedly, "feel here shirt, right her at the small of her back"

"Dry" remarked Grissom, putting the glove back on his hand.

"Right, no sweat, but that stench is overwhelming"

"Gee, and I showered and all this morning" came Catherine's wry remark from over Gil's shoulder. She'd just arrived.

"I'm taking the body back to the lab" was Gil's flat response to her quip.

He'd undressed her and now was moving the av light slowly up and down her body. Her fingernails were short and bitten, her hands, her whole body was strong. An athletic ability is easy to spot in the musculature of a young woman. Basketball was obviously one of the sports she played. But the tattoos, more than her muscles were what drew his attention, especially the one on her left forearm...temporary?

Sara came in quietly and slipped on her own pair of glasses. Barely acknowledging each other, the two CSI's continued to work. Moving around to the other side of the slab, Sara took the young woman's hand in her own and slowly made her way up the arm massaging the muscles, feeling the bones then suddenly stopping at the right shoulder.

"Grissom, feel this" taking his hand she put it on the woman's shoulder joint, "grab it hard" she instructed. Then holding his wrist she pushed slightly against his hand and the woman's body. The snap was sickening.

"Her shoulder popped right out" Gil remarked pulling his hand back from what was now an ugly shoulder dislocation.

"Yeah, weird eh? I'm no expert but shoulders should be more resilient than this" she jiggled the offending joint as she looked up at her supervisor.

Putting his hands around her chest, then bracing her shoulder he pulled out and down on the arm and the joint popped right back into place, with little coercion.

"This is obviously an injury she has sustained a number of times, I can't see that it's relevant. It doesn't relate to the COD"

"Which is"

"That's a job for the good Doctor"

"The autopsy results" Grissom slapped the file down on the table and sat down heavily in his chair. "Too much cocaine, too much basketball, too little water and the heart popped. Literally exploded in her chest. Not to mention her septum was mush on account of all the coke. We're talking a long term habit. The levels in her system were ridiculously high at the time of her death"

The rest of the team looked at Grissom waiting for his next move.

"It's just that it's a weird cause of death for _this _woman" Catherine muttered just walking into the room, nose in a file.

"Why's it so weird Cath", Nick asked.

"According to this, our vic, Nicola Webb, was a PhD student at UNLV. She was almost finished her thesis; Reversing the Gaze; female spectatorship and the morality play'. She was a Renaissance scholar, had a thirty-five thousand dollar a year grant from the University, a sparkling reputation within the department..."

"And she was a cokehead?" Nick increduled, "weird, it just doesn't match up. Was there any signs of struggle? Did we do a rape kit?"

"Nick, there was no foul play. Unless anyone else has anything else to offer, I'm thinking this is an accidental overdose".

Gill looked at his team for possible theories.

"Right" offered Nick, always willing to be the sacrificial lamb when it came to expositing theories, "she's smart, athletic, healthy, attractive...what's she doing coked up to her eyeballs on a basketball court in an iffy part of town"

"So I need to know where she got the coke...if she did indeed take it herself and why she was where she was" Grissom offered to Nick, even though he was sure what they were investigating was not a crime.

"Well Gris, if this girl could play, and we've all established that she is athletic, she had on some expensive kicks, this is one of the best courts in the city. There's always a game happening, somebody must have been playing with her" offered Warrick.

"She was foolhardy then, a white woman heading on her own for a nighttime ball game in South LV?" Nick questioned.

"At 25 and about to get a PhD, she had sense in bucket loads. Sometimes intelligence makes a person feel invincible." Gil reasoned. Willing to placate his incredulous team on a quiet night, Grissom pushed the investigation further than he knew it had to go. "Look, Warrick, see if you can track down who she was playing with, I'll see if I can source her dealer. Catherine, can you go back to the courts see what you can find. Nick; the body, check it for struggle again, and Sara, read her thesis."

"What?" came the unanimous question, as four sets of eyes locked onto Grissom at his odd final order.

"Sarah, you've written a thesis, you know how much blood, sweat and tears goes into it. If you read it sensitively enough, it might as well be a diary", Grissom explained passing her the floppy disk that Catherine had brought in from Nicola's apartment.

"Have fun with that Sarah" grinned Nick pulling his hat on and patting her on the shoulder on his way out of the room.

Grissom pulled into the crime scene. It had quieted down some since earlier in the day. A cop stood guard, but the yellow tape was gone. He could make out the figure of Catherine bent over a backpack. "It's hers" she called out to him as he approached. "I found it in the men's bathroom." "Hmmm, I found her source for the coke. He's a bartender at the Sands, the vic worked there on Friday nights"

"She was a waitress too?"

"Yup, cash tips to supplement her University fellowship"

"Yeah, I know how that is. The cash pays for your disposables but isn't counted against your grant", Catherine smiled at the familiar scenario.

"Apparently the vic and the bartender used to get pretty loaded after their shifts on Fridays, they'd do a few lines, smoke a few joints, but from what he suggest they never did the kind of coke that we found in her system. Actually, he said that more often than not, she egged him on when he was ready to call it a night."

"So maybe she kept snorting when he wasn't around; there has to be evidence of more coke here" she said turning her attention back to the backpack.

"I'll check the stands" Grissom offered, walking away,

"No need" called Catherine, holding up a small jar half filled with white powder. "There has to be at least three ounces of coke here".

"Brass, I just need your pawprint and then we can put this away" Grissom offered Brass the file. The cop looked over the report his eyebrows lifting when he saw the ruling of accidental overdose. "You sure about this Gil?"

"Absolutely, you know we assume a certain behavior out of people because of what we appreciate of their professional choices, a young Renaissance scholar does not always an angel make"

Sara overheard the comment and smirked wondering who Gill imagined when he made that astute observation.

Brass took his pen out of his jacket and scribbled his name at the bottom. Handing the file back to Grissom he smiled "enjoy breakfast".

Sitting around the booth at the Diner the talk was quickly centered on the case they'd just closed.

"Her tattoos said everything to me about the dual nature of her projected identity" Grissom remarked smugly, his mouth full of toast.

"Okay, yeah the tri-spiral, it's a neolithic symbol found on Celtic monuments indicating fertility, rejuvenation, the course of the seasons" offered Nick.

"And the one on her chest-the arabic symbol for "truth". She obviously had a sense of the symbolic, of faith in the truth of some kind of cyclical energy, but where does the word "temporary" fit into the rest of it?"

"Think about it Warrick, what is temporary?",

"Not the ink in the tattoo obviously", Warrick offered his supervisor.

"Aha, no but that indicates a well developed sense of irony, n'est pas? To write the words in permanent ink? But think about it symbolically"

"This woman", Sara began, "used her body to express a sort of philosophy. It's her body she thought of as temporary. And if that's the way you think about your body, you're not necessarily going to be frightened of losing it. Hence the coke, the obvious repeated injuries, even to some extent the tattoos". Gill looked appreciatively at Sara who'd for the most part taken the words right out of his mouth.

"I couldn't have said it better myself"

"Wait a second here" commented Catherine shaking her head and looking generally disgusted at what was being suggested. "Do you mean to tell me that because a person is willing, free, irreverent, shall we say, with their bodies that they care less for life?"

"On the contrary Catherine, it evidences the deepest care for living life. She found a way to be an intellectual and spend 40 hours a week in a library, studying five hundred year old texts in isolation, in deep concentration ..sound familiar to anyone here...and yet she didn't have to project THAT image to the world. On that court, with a few lines in her, she was tough and modern, and hot and alive, and short of breath, and one of the guys, and physical, intensely physical; all the things that her professional choice deemed her NOT to be."

They all took to heart what Grissom had inadvertently revealed about himself, but more importantly the way in which what he said was directed at all of them.

"Hold up though, Gris. You're basically suggesting that drug use is a good way to escape the boredom of a person's career"

"Are you bored Warrick?"

"No. I love what I do"

"Well so did our vic. It's not a matter of escaping boredom it's about escaping the generalizations that people make about you based on the limited information they might have about you"

"It's about prejudice?" asked Nick incredulously

"Yeah, that makes sense" intoned Sara, "why do we expect certain types of behavior from certain types of people, this woman made it obvious that her goal was to make decisions that would disturb the judgements people made about her. In fact her whole thesis", they all smiled as Sarah smirked at them, she had actually gotten through the 250 pages of dense theory and analysis of sixteenth century theater, "was about the power that women got in being audience members during the Renaissance. Seeing as all the actors were male, for once they were not the objects of the male gaze, they were the one's doing the seeing, they were the ones with the power to deem the gazed upon, the actors, worthy of her attention. Actually she made a really interesting point about Queen Elizabeth I being the ultimate female spectator at the time. Nicola deeply understood the power of being seen and being judged on that first impression."

"Exactly," confirmed Grissom, asking "how many white girls with tattoos playing street ball are PhDs? How many Renaissance scholars play basketball, do coke, smoke pot, drink, have tattoos?"

The bill arrived and Nick picked it up, heading over to the cash register.

"Just a second there Nicky," called out Catherine "I'm all for disrupting people's views of me and living my life more unpredictably, so I'm gonna have another beer before bedtime."

"Alright, I'll join you then Cath" smiled Nick.

"Yeah, me too" said Warrick, "like my grandma used to say, a bird never flew on one wing"

Sara smirked at the expression and stood to get up, "I'm sorry to count myself out but I'm just getting off a triple and I need sleep"

"C'mon Sar," goaded Nick, "this is about changing your patterns, living differently"

"I'm too tired to change right now Nick, another time"

"I'll walk you to your car" offered Grissom

"Aww Gris, you're out too?"whined Catherine

"I'm too old to change Catherine". With that he turned and headed toward the door of the Diner ushering Sara ahead of him.

They got to her car and Sara, looking for her keys in her purse mumbled, "you're never to old"

"What was that Sara?"

"I saiiid," drawing out the middle of the word, "you're never to old...to change, to be free to think differently"

"Maybe"

"And I'm not interested in effecting change in how people perceive me by ordering another drink" Sara said pointedly.

"I think I know what you're getting at and..." before he could finish what he was saying, Sara had stepped into his personal space and was watching his lips intently.

"Sara?"

"Grissom, if this" she placed a hand on his chest, purposefully over his heart "is all temporary, why are we wasting so much time?"

"Because Sara," he said placing his own hand over hers "this life is the only one we have"

"Exactly my point" Sara countered closing the few inches between them and taking his lower lip between her lips. She felt his chest fill up with air, and her own chest ached with the rush of adrenaline that made her heart race. She pulled away, looking at him...

"you didn't let me finish my thought Sara" he said softly but now holding her hand on his chest "the only one we have has to be lived with balance and care".

"So what Gil, _you _have a balanced life, _you_ live your life with care?" She was annoyed at him now, feeling the condescension in his tone.

"Not by any means Sara, I'm no great model. But I do know that I don't want to make compromises, or compromise anyone else because of my judgements"

"So you'd rather be dishonest to yourself and to others than listen to your judgements" she questioned withdrawing her hand from his and turning towards her car.

"Sadly, yes Sara, if it means being safe and secure"

"I'm fed up with safe and secure Gill" she spat at him yanking open the car door,

"Sara!"

"What?"

"I'm, It's just, I... sorry"

She chuckled softly and shaking her head and screeched away leaving Grissom to pull his hand slowly down over his face, tugging at his beard and sighing deeply.

Chapter 2: In Which Sara Explains an Important Difference to Catherine

"Bang bang, my baby shot me down"

"Ahh, Nancy Sinatra", Sarah thought, "Nancy always got it right". The melancholy aspect of this song always got to her, the echoing reverb on the guitar, Sinatra's honey breathed voice, so sorrowful, not angry at being shot down, just disappointed and sad.

Sarah had listened to that tune over and over after Grissom had turned her down. Now, a few months later she listened to the song on a long forgotten CD (entitled "hide all sharp objects and sleeping pills". The mix was, shall we say, mellow) with a bit of remove, a twinge of embarrassment, but mostly with relief that nothing had ever happened between them. She increasingly found Gill's neuroses irritating, but was nonetheless proud of herself for managing to take the higher ground with him, most of the time anyway.

If only she could say the same of her relationship with Catherine. Sarah constantly found herself feeling scornful and dismissive of Catherine. She just couldn't find reason to respect her older co-worker. Her PEAP counselor had a few things to say about Sarah's scorn for Catherine. Their exchanges about Catherine (and there had been many in the last couple of weeks) usually went something like this:

Counselor: Probing question about Sarah's suspension

Sara: Bitchy judgment lobbied at Catherine's overt sexuality

Counselor: Measured question about Sarah's harsh resentment

Sarah: Defensive pointing out of specific incidences where Catherine used sex to get her way. Reasoned explanation of the inappropriateness of this behavior.

Counselor: Calming assurances of agreement. Sneaky question about Sarah feeling jealous that Catherine's attention was never directed at her.

Sarah: Disgusted dismissal (thinly veiled)

Counselor: (seeing through the veil) Delicate inquiry into Sara's sexua-

Sarah: Abrupt halting of discussion followed by childish stomping out of the office.

Sarah gripped the steering wheel, thinking that the meeting she was just leaving would be the last with Sheila, her counselor. She was over the Grissom stuff, but now that she had been suspended over her mouthing off to both Catherine and Ecklie, she reasoned that finishing up with Sheila would be, for the time being, a fantasy.

Sighing, she switched off the car cutting Nancy Sinatra off mid sentence. Heading into the lab, she knew she'd have to be the one to offer up the olive branch. Sheila would be so proud.

"Catherine?" Sarah knocked at her office door.

"Mmmhmm?" Catherine offered, looking at Sarah over the tops of her glasses. Taking in a fidgety Sarah leaning against the doorframe.

"I, well, it's just that, you know, I wanted..."

"Sarah, come in, sit down, close the door" Catherine suggested softly, taking off her glasses and closing the file she was reading.

"No, that's okay, I'll just stay he..." Sarah could anticipate Sheila's question for her next week if she refused Catherine's polite request... _"so you didn't sit down when she offered. Were you afraid of something she might say?"_. Sarah decided at that moment that she'd prefer to sit down with Catherine now, than have to listen to Sheila analyze her refusal next week. "Well, okay".

She pushed her body off the door frame and took two long strides into the office, settling her long frame in the chair across from Catherine. Catherine leaned back in her own chair, folding her arms over her chest and looking at Sarah, who was suddenly very interested in her fingers. They sat like that, in silence for a good minute, before Catherine sighed deeply and leaned forward onto her desk. At the abrupt break in the quiet, Sarah looked up and met Catherine's quizzical face. She'd have to say something.

"Catherine. Look. I'm sorry. I just wanted to say that. I shouldn't have, in fact _we, _shouldn't have had that conversation in the hall like we did, and I apologize."

"Okay. So you're apologizing for _where _we had that awful _conversation_ as you put it?" Catherine was incredulous. "What about what you _said _Sarah?"

Sarah breathed in deeply and closed her eyes, "what would Sheila say" she thought to herself in that moment of pause.

"Catherine, you're right. What I accused you of was, well, I guess...wrong, certainly it was hurtful and disrespectful. You didn't need to hear that from me."

"_From you_...Sarah, this is...I admit I know this is hard for you, but you are apologizing in the most backhanded way. You don't regret what you said to me, in fact I think you'd say it again, given the right moment. Say it again Sarah, do you think I use my sexuality to get what I want from people?" Catherine glared accusingly at Sarah.

"Take the high road Sarah" she pleaded with herself. "Catherine, don't ask me that" not exactly the _highest_ road, but it was better than screaming at Catherine to go fuck herself, or rather the closest warm body. "Wait, that would be me" Sarah smirked to herself.

"Why are you smiling? Sarah, this is not funny, answer the damn question".

"Catherine, its just that, and even with me, but not really with me... you have this way of smiling, or touching your ear, or crossing your legs, oh, and sometimes, if you're asking a really big favor, you lick your lips first and pull on the back of your neck, and its just, well, how can I put...it's very hard to refuse you".

Catherine was speechless.

So was Sarah. She couldn't believe she'd said all that, and not accusingly, just trying to explain to Catherine what she observed.

"Catherine, I'm sorry. I should leave." Sarah got up to leave.

"Sarah," Catherine called out, "do you think I'm the only one who knows how to manipulate people?"

"What are you accusing me of" Sarah's tone had lost all neutrality and traces of apology. She wasn't asking the question, rather she was daring Catherine to respond.

"You, Sarah my dear, flirt incessantly with Greg, with David, you tried to pocket Gill, Nicky would jump into your bed so fast...

"Catherine!" Sarah just wanted her to stop, she was flushed with embarrassment, surprisingly she wasn't angry. She knew Catherine was right, but there was a difference between flirty and sexy. She proceeded to try to explain the discrepancy to Catherine.

"Bullshit." was Catherine's reply. After a thoughtful moment of silence between the two. Sara refused to rise to Catherine, but she also didn't want to leave this conversation.

Catherine broke the silence. "Sara, show me flirty."

"What?

"Go ahead, be flirty with me, then sexy and we'll see if there's a difference". Catherine was serious, she swept her hair back from her face and put her glasses back on. Sarah just stared open mouthed, while Catherine got right back to her file. "This is such bullshit" Sarah thought as she figured out her next move, "she's trying to play me, using my own sexuality against me, rather than using her own. She thinks she can manipulate me using sex, but do it in a way where _her _sexuality is not on display. She knows I'd call her on that, prove that what I observed about her was true, and win our little debate." Sarah turned and walked out of the office, leaving Catherine, who never looked up from the file, alone in her office.

But not for long.

Sarah took a deep breath outside Catherine's door and knocked.

"Yeah?" Catherine called.

"Hey Catherine," Sarah moved into the office and sat down, leaving the door open behind her. "Umm", she began with her head down. Looking up with her eyes only, and smiling coyly at Catherine she continued, "Cath could you give me a hand with something?" Sara broadened her smile, and lightly rubbing the skin her v-neck exposed, went on "I've got about a million potential instruments to compare to a splatter pattern, I don't suppose you could lend me half an hour? It would mean so much to me".

"Yeah sure, I"..." Catherine was utterly confused. She thought her little exchange with Sarah was over, and now her was her colleague asking her for help, like butter wouldn't melt, and she was so sweet!

Sarah cut her off and stood, putting her hand over Catherine's and meet, and held, her eyes. In a low voice, and still smiling, only now more of a sexy curl played over her lips, she leaned in to tell Catherine how much she appreciated the help.

"No problem" Catherine said looking at her co-worker, equal parts entranced and perplexed. Catherine was just about to get move closer to Sarah, inexplicably, she felt drawn to get nearer.

Sara slid her hand slowly off Catherine's and walked towards the door as over her shoulder she tossed, "that was flirty... do you want to see sexy now?"

"Sure Sarah" Catherine challenged, a smirk playing on her features, knowing Sarah would just keep walking out into the hall. Convinced as she was that she knew what Sarah would do, she certainly wasn't prepared for Sarah to close the door with a kick, to close the blinds with a twist of her fingers, and to lock Catherine in the most intense of looks.

"Catherine, I flirt at work, it's innocent enough right? Just enough coercion to get what I want without being overt. You on the other hand, use sex." Catherine tried to protest, leaning forward abruptly in her chair, but Sara held up her hand. "Wait, just wait, I'll show you what you do". With that Sarah turned away from Catherine and flipped her head down running her fingers through her hair. She put her hand inside her bra pulling first the left, then the right breast, closer together. Pulling her v-neck down to expose her newly discovered cleavage, she flipped her head up and licked her lips before turning around to a slightly pissed off, but mostly curious Catherine.

"You see Catherine, right now yoooou, are looking at my tits." Sarah said through a smirk. Catherine tried again to protest. "Hey I don't blame you Cath, when they're out there like this," she cupped her breasts looking down at her cleavage, "you can't help but pay attention to them. So there's your cleavage, then there's the way you move". Sarah thrust her hips out, stuck her chest out, shoulders back and strutted over to Catherine's desk, "Then," Sarah continued to explain, "you'd probably perch yourself on the side of the desk of the person you were trying to manipulate, like this". Sarah sat up on Catherine's desk, tossing her hair over her shoulder, and watched as Catherine leaned back once again in her chair. Both women were determined to see the other one back down, but the way they held each others' gaze, there was no telling how far their stubbornness was likely to take them.

Sarah couldn't believe Catherine hadn't kicked her out of her office, or slapped her, or at least _blushed _during this whole time. She wasn't sure how much more "explaining"she could do for Catherine. "If you still aren't satisfied with what you've gotten out of the poor unsuspecting dope, mesmerized by your overt sexual display, you might lean forward like this", Sarah bent her torso over Catherine's seated figure, placing a hand on each armrest, "that way you can look at my tits bett...I mean, the guy, the the, you know the... he could see _your _ti...cleavage better." Sarah was starting to get a little flushed and was losing her thread. Up until this point she'd been imagining herself as Catherine, imagining Catherine as the drooling lab rat. But she was starting to feel her own sexual self sneaking into her role, and could no longer imagine Catherine as an oogling sap. Instead Sarah could only take in an obviously aroused Catherine, a Catherine sitting there looking from Sarah's eyes to her chest, and back again, and running her finger over her own lower lip. "She's not going to stop me," Sarah thought, slightly panicked, but nonetheless determined to maintain control. If she ran away now Catherine would always have the upper hand, and Sarah would always feel subdued and ashamed. Sarah desperately grasped once more at the roles she had been imagining when this all began.

"Then, once you've given them a good look, and I've seen you do this Catherine so don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, you'll lean closer and whisper what you want," Sarah's lips moved to within a hairsbreath of Catherine's ear, "you move so close and demand so seductively that they can feel your hot breath on their neck, and you can smell their resistance slipping away". Sarah could tell that Catherine had stopped breathing, and now she heard the quietest of moans escape from Catherine's lips, along with a long low release of breath. That was all Sarah needed to know that she had won. She had shaken Catherine with her own brand of overt sexuality. She moved abruptly away from Catherine, and put her hands purposefully on her hips, with raised eyebrows she smirked triumphantly down at the seated figure. "See, I told you, it's impossible to resist. With that kind of strategy Catherine, you never give anyone the chance to refuse you." With a shrug of her shoulders she turned and left the office.

Catherine stared after her, unbelieving, not necessarily about Sarah's behaviour, but about the fact that Sarah might be right. Catherine was at that moment, reduced to a bundle of sexual nervousness and energy. She had been putty in Sarah's hands and probably would have assented to any request Sarah could have dreamed up. "Is this how the guys feel when I ask them for things?" Catherine asked herself out loud.


	2. In Which Sara is Fine

1Chapter 3 In Which Sara is Fine

Sara sauntered into the break room, thrilled with having won a serious battle of wills with Catherine. Nick looked up from the journal he was browsing through, looked back down and promptly did a double take. "Hey, Sarah, you uh, that's a great shirt" he fumbled. Sarah looked at him amusedly before remembering her cleavage. "Oh shit," she said quickly pulling the v of her shirt up from a serious plunge to a more modest dip, and pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "Eyes back on the page Nicky"she told her transfixed friend before filling up her coffee. "Can I talk to you Sarah?" came Catherine's voice from behind her. Sarah scrunched up her face, knowing she had been overly optimistic to think that she and Catherine had resolved everything. "Sure"she said, "let me just get my coffee and I'll be right there". "Fine" came the somewhat chilled reply. Nick watched the interraction between the two women with little interest; it was, after all pretty typical of the way they spoke to one another. He wondered whether Sarah had made peace after the very public disagreement they'd had. Nick didn't even really know what it had been about. As he speculated, his eyes had glazed over and happened to be directed towards Catherine's frame standing in the doorway. "What, Nick? take a fucking picture it'll last longer, you know, I'm tired of all you _men_"she pronounced the word with more than a bit of venom "oggling me", "Hey! Cath!", wounded, Nick holding his hands up in front of him began, "I wasn't, I mean I just kind of dazed and...", Catherine didn't wait around for an explanation. She turned on her heel with a disgusted half-laugh and moved towards her office. "It's okay Nick," Sarah offered "this isn't about you. Its, well, I kind of, look, I'll tell you later okay, it's a long story". "Sure, and Sarah, sorry about before, you know with your shirt, it's just that you never dress like that and," "Don't mention it Nick", Sarah smiled good naturedly at him, managing to limit her blush to a mild glow.

"Catherine, should I be apologizing again?", Sarah asked walking into her office for the third time that day. "No", came the reply, heavily sighed from across the desk. "Sarah," Catherine began sadly, "I feel like I need to justify myself to you, as though you have some kind of moral standard that I'm always being measured against and coming up hopelessly short. There's so much you don't know about me and my life, and frankly I've had enough of feeling like I have to check myself around you, to censor myself and I'm not going to do it anymore, that's it, Sarah you'll just have to deal with my brashness, my 'overt displays of sexuality' as you put it. Here's what _you _misunderstand, I'm not 'putting it on' like you just did, I'm not acting, it's just who I am, if you can't deal with that then I don't know what to tell you, but I'm not going to continue to modify myself for your comfort."

"Fine", came Sara's response, accompanied by a nonplused shrug of her shoulders.

"That's it, fine? What does that even mean Sarah, 'fine' you'll chill out, 'fine' you'll quit judging me, 'fine' you couldn't give a shit about what I just said? What? Sarah, you'll have to do better. I mean maybe this isn't the time or the place for this converstation".

"No, probably not" Sarah agreed. It was a start. A point of commonality. This dialogue was not over, nor should it be continued at the lab. Sarah had the feeling that if they were going to be able to get to the bottom of Sarah's scorn for Catherine and Catherine's impatience for Sarah, it would involve a level of intimacy that the lab didn't lend itself to. A not uncomfortable silence washed over the two women. Neither one knew how to suggest the next step towards resolution. It was so easy to keep arguing, to refuse concession, but now at this point of reconcile both were vulnerable.

Catherine finally suggested that they speak after shift, "have something to eat, or something" were the casual words she used.

"Fine", at that response, Catherine looked exasperated at Sarah, "I mean, sure. Sorry Cath. I, uh, well, we'll talk later".


	3. In Which Some Tension is Released

1

"Well, yeah, why not Sara?", Catherine continued genuinely smiling at Sara. "I feel like I have a pretty good idea of how you'd _express_ yourself bodily", Catherine said into Sarah's embarrassed half cringe, half smile.

"Catherine," Sara started to try to apologize for earlier, to her surprise she was stopped.

"Sara, don't worry about it. Like I told you, I'm not going to be embarrassed, or ashamed, or worry about you judging me, or moralizing about me. This is what that looks like."

"Okay,"said Sara with a smile and a small laugh. The two sat there grinning at each other. Sara liked this more relaxed Catherine, realizing that this is the way she observes Catherine acting with other people. "God, I've been such an ASS" Sara thought to herself realizing that her haughtiness brought out Catherine's bitchyness. Her grin faded and she looked down into her hands.

"Sara, what is it?"

"Catherine, I'm sorry, I have been judging you really harshly, I don't mean to, I guess, well, I hold myself to such a ridiculous standard, and drive myself crazy trying to live up to it, and I'm sorry I made you crazy trying to live up to it to; and basically cause you're a woman!" Sara looked up amusedly and incredulously added, "that is so fucked up!"

"Sara, let's just start right here, at the beginning, we won't go back from here"

"Okay".

After breakfast, Catherine dropped Sara back at the lab to get her car. They pulled in, the parking lot still full, but now the cars belonged to the day shift.

"God, it's such a beautiful day" Catherine remarked getting out of the truck. She'd forgotten something in the lab. Sara hopped out the other side and met Catherine at the front bumper. "Sara I'm really glad we sorted this shit out" Catherine gestured to the space between them, putting her hand over Sara's.

Sara took Catherine's hand, smiling into Catherine's face, "Me too, it's about time really."

"Well", Catherine said somewhat awkwardly, her hand held in Sara's. Sara stepped closer to Catherine and moved the hand that she held onto her own hip. Her lips moved close to Catherine's ear, "By the way, you only _think_ you know what I'd look like expressing myself with my body". Catherine pulled Sarah's body into her, her hand now at the small of Sara's back.

"Is that so?" Catherine intoned moving her cheek into Sara's. Sara wouldn't move her lips to Catherine's just yet though, "now who's the tease, right Cath?", Sarah could feel Catherine's smile against her cheek. Sarah took a quick look around them; the lab was almost windowless but somebody could be coming or going. Turning her face back to Catherine, she lifted her free hand and touched Catherine's hair, tucking it back behind her ear and stopping to play with her earring. Her other hand, was still on her own lower back, still entwined with Catherine's. She moved both their hands to Catherine's ass pulling her closer. She leaned down and kissed Catherine, softly kissing, tasting with lips only, each woman loving the feel of the other. Catherine moaned a little and grabbed Sara around the waist with her free hand, pulling her against her own frame, back against the truck's hood, pulling her kiss deeper as well.

"Sara," Catherine asked a bit breathlessly, "do you want to get out of here, with me, right now, or maybe, if you need, to think, or go home or do something else, you know we could," Sara cut her off, taking her lower lip and biting it so that Catherine inhaled sharply, then licked and sucked the poor lip.

"I'd go most places with you right now, you are sooo sexy" Sara growled into Catherine's ear. "But I'm a tease right? So I'll see you tonight. Come get me at five."

"Sara I have to work at seven",

"No you don't" Sara said smiling and shaking her head at Catherine, eliciting a smile from the woman still in her arms, "I got Nick to take your shift. You're free tonight"

"Five it is, you cheeky girl," Catherine smiled at Sara, kissing her one more time before sighing deeply, the sexual energy in her sigh making her nostrils flare.

"Bye" Sara said smirking at Catherine and moving towards her own car.

Reviews? Comments? Suggestions?

Coming Soon :

Chapter 5 In Which The Story is Rated M


	4. In Which Catherine Leaves a Message

1Sorry for the delay. Term papers take precedence over smut.

Even from the corner of her eye, and through her sleep blurred vision, Sara could still make out the blinking red light on her answering machine. She'd absolutely collapsed into bed when she got home. After working a double, and with a belly full of pancakes, she'd slept solidly. Any kind of uninterrupted sleep was a luxury that her job, her neurosis, and her caffeine addiction didn't often afford her. Sara stretched her arms over her head and her long legs out in front of her, her pointed toes peaking out from the bottom of the sheets. She released the stretch and groaned at the thought of having to get out of her comfy bed.

Sitting up and swinging her legs onto the floor underneath her, she stood up and padded towards the bathroom, scratching her stomach under her tank-top as she walked. Sara never came to before a shower. But there was that blinking red light on her answering machine again, catching her eye. She didn't usually get calls on that line. She was so rarely home, and when she was she was sleeping so most people knew to get her on her cell. Changing courses, Sara plopped down in the armchair beside the answering machine, not bothering to move the pile of clothes first. She hit the play button.

"Hi. Sara, it's me, it's Catherine. I, uh, think, well, you're probably asleep, but I just, well I couldn't sleep and I thought maybe you were up too and we could talk about, ummm, tonight...where you want to go, what time...oh, yeah we said five, so..."

Sara grinned and shook her head at Catherine's bumbling, rambling delivery. "What have I created", Sara thought to herself, "I flirt with her once, kiss her a couple of times and she's gone all gooey and soft". Sara had always been drawn to Catherine's fierceness. Sara was loving the exchange of flirtations, and this needy Catherine was a little worrying.

"and then, you know, maybe, well, that is, if it's not a problem, I was thinking I might come by at four, and,...but if that's not good then no problem", the message went on and on. Abruptly, the machine cut her off. But there was a second message.

"Okay. Sara. Sorry about that last message." Catherine's voice was far more calm and relaxed. She spoke lowly and slow into the phone. "I was a little anxious. Now though, I'm well, I'm really relaxed. I lying here in bed, thinking about you in my office, with your shirt pulled down to there." Catherine chuckled sexily, "then I thought about you in the parking lot, and how your body felt pressed up against mine."

This was the Catherine that Sara knew and was dying to get to know better. Sara had unconsciously settled her hand into the waistband of the scrub pants she wore to bed. She closed her eyes and listened to Catherine recall their morning together. She moved her fingers in small circles on her lower abdomen.

"But I think what 'relaxed' me most was remembering what you sounded like when I pushed myself into you. You, oh Sara, you, uh, you moaned...right into my mouth, and, God, Sara, I wish you were here with me right now. You have no idea how good you feel, Sara, oh...your taste" a little moan came through the speaker on the answering machine. Sara was convinced that Catherine had been touching herself when she had left this message. Sara slipped a finger into her own folds, unsuprised at the wetness she found there. Her other hand rubbed between her thighs, over the soft cotton of her pants. Catherine's voice went on.

"Sara, do you want this like I do? I wish I could see your face right now" Sara could hear the smile in Catherine's voice. "Sara baby, I know what you're doing right now, I know how sexy you are. Mmm, imagine it's my fingers baby. How does that feel?"

"God Catherine", Sara's hips thrust up into her hands. The counteraction of her fingers pushing down against her clit was incredible.

"Enjoy yourself there Sara, but remember, save some for me baby."

With that the message was cut off. Sara groped the machine looking for the play button. The message started again, and Sara resumed her activities. Her toes dug into the floor and her head pressed back into the chair as she worked both her hands into her pants. With one hand she thrust three fingers up into herself and with the other rubbed her clit, hard, from root to tip. She was getting there, so close as Catherine's voice echoed into the empty room, "Mmm, imagine it's my fingers baby. How does that feel?".

The doorbell rang. Sara groaned, and froze, hands in pants, eyes wide opened and slightly panicked. Who? Sara realized that she still hadn't showered or even looked at the time since waking up. She bent over the answering machine, cursing as she read the time; 4:10. Catherine had said in that first message that she'd be at Sara's at six.

"Shit, shit, shit" Sara said, pulling her hands out her pants and wiping them on the front of her tank. The bell rang again. "Uhhh, I'm coming!" Sara shouted out, smiling to herself at the pun.

She wiped the sweat off her forehead with her arm as she walked towards the door. She pulled open the door, not expecting the new rush of wetness between her legs at the sight of Catherine on her doorstep. Catherine took in Sara's sweat glistened chest, the flush in her cheeks, her dilated pupils. Stepping inside the apartment, she put her hand around Sara, up under her tank, feeling the sweat on Sara's back. She leaned into her and breathed in deeply, smelling Sara's arousal.

"Did you get my message?" She asked innocently leaning away from Sara, one eyebrow arched, her lips pursed.

"Mmm hmmm" Sara replied, not giving anything else away.

"Yeah...were you working out or something? Cause you look, you know, hot and sweaty."

"You're so observant CSI Willows. You could say I was working something out alright."

"Hmmm," Catherine was looking down the length of Sara's body, "your pants are untied" Catherine moved her hand from the small of Sara's back and started to tie up the drawstring on the scrubs.

"Oh, don't bother Cath, I'm just about to take them off"

Catherine's mouth dropped open.

"Yeah, I'm not in the habit of showering in my pjs." Sara teased. With that Sara moved away from Catherine. Only when her back was turned did she allow herself to breathe in deeply and unevenly, trying to compose herself. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll just be a minute and then we can decide where to go", Sara tossed over her shoulder.

Catherine watched Sara move down the hall. With one last glance over her shoulder Sara pulled her tank over her head and stepped into the bathroom at the end of the hall. She kicked the door closed behind her, but the image of Sara's long, tanned back was burned on Catherine's retinas. Sitting herself down on the couch, Catherine wondered just how much more of this high-octane teasing she could take. Hell she wondered how much of it she'd have to dish out before Sara lost her cool. It was a curious little game they were playing with each other. Neither one was willing to give the other the upper hand. They'd been adversarial for so long, a kiss or two in the parking lot wasn't about to dramatically change the way they related to each other. Patterns are just not broken that easily. Catherine could foresee this teasing going on and on until either her head exploded or Sara, well Catherine couldn't imagine how Sara would loose it. She secretly felt like Sara had far more resolve than she did. Sara was most likely going to win this little challenge, but Catherine was determined to a least make it a competition.


	5. In Which Sara Moisturizes

Thanks x-sara-x for the review. Unresolved sexual tension is fun for everyone.

Chapter 6 In Which Sara Moisturizes

Meanwhile in the shower...

Sarah came with a groan she hoped the sound of the shower would mask. She steadied herself with her left hand against the tile. She continued to thrust gently against her right hand. The toes of her left foot were curled around the soap dish. Her chin was pressed against her chest as little quakes kept shivering through her. It was such a relief to finish what she had started before Catherine had arrived on her doorstep. If she'd gone out with Catherine without "working one out", she'd not have been able to keep her hands to herself. Sara turned off the water and slid the shower door open. She grabbed the towel off the back of the door, toweling off her hair, her arms and her long legs before slipping on her black satin robe and a pair of black cotton bikini panties. She wrapped the towel turban style around her head and headed out of the bathroom. She grabbed her lotion off her dressing table before heading into the living room. Time for a little fun with Catherine. Sara didn't want Catherine to think that she could get away with leaving that message without a little payback.

"Catherine, is my cell phone on the kitchen counter?" Sara called walking into the room.

Catherine looked up from Sara's half-finished crossword to scan the counter at which she sat.

"Yup", she said, not looking at Sara, and turning back to the newspaper.

Sara stood, a bemused little smile on her lips, "well...could you toss it to me, the battery's about to die and I need to plug it in". Again Catherine looked up without seeing Sara, picked up the phone and hopped off the stool. She walked over to the outlet where the charger was already plugged in and connected it to the phone. Waiting for the beep to indicate it was charging, Catherine said, "It's all taken care of Sar, go ahead and finish getting dressed." Catherine still hadn't looked up at Sara. She could smell the soap and shampoo from her, could hear the rustle of the satin; she knew to look at Sara would be her undoing.

"Thanks", Sara mumbled sarcastically, turning to head back into her room to moisturize her legs, alone, without an audience. "No way!" she thought, to herself, "this is my house, I'll damnwell moisturize where I want to". She was huffing and puffing like an eight year old as she half stomped past the kitchen counter to sit on couch. She balanced one foot up on the coffee table, the satin parting to reveal legs for days. She worked the lotion into her tanned skinfrom her upper thigh down over her knees, into her calf muscles and finally gave loving attention to the spaces between each little toe. She kept stealing glances at Catherine hoping she was watching. Catherine, however had become genuinely engrossed in the crossword. She was a pretty decent crucaverbalist when she actually had time to get into one. Now, she forgot where she was, as well as her intent to remain unconcerned with whatever flirtations Sara tried on her.

"Hey Sara, what's Virgil's epic? 6 letters."

"Umm..." Catherine looked up at the pause. Sara was just switching legs. She now had the left leg, the one closest to Catherine, up on the table, and was rubbing the lotion between her hands, her head tilted back and to the side, trying to think of the answer.

"The Aeneid?" Sara offered, not looking at Catherine, but leaning over her leg to start rubbing the lotion into her long outer thigh. Catherine couldn't look away, in fact she had no idea what she had been doing up until that moment. "What did Sara just say?", she thought to herself. She was mesmerized as Sara worked the lotion in with her strong fingers. Her legs were truly amazing, brown, strong, smooth and so long.

Catherine found herself getting up and moving towards Sara. "I'm so about to loose this game" Catherine thought as she moved up behind Sara. She pumped some lotion into her own hands and leaned down to Sara's ear. "Let me finish that for you."

Catherine moved around to Sara's front and sat her elf down on the coffee table, between Sara's knees. She warmed the lotion between her hands, taking in the sight of Sara in just her robe. The v of the neck plunged impossibly low, all the way to her toned stomach. The gape in the robe revealed just the side of her small, round left breast. Little wisps of hair escaped from under the towel around her head, and played on the back of her neck. The robe was parted so that both of her glorious legs were on display.

Catherine looked at Sara and reached down to Sara's foot, pulling it up and into her lap. The robe slipped further away revealing Sara's leg from the very top of her thigh to her toes. And that was where Catherine was going to start. She rubbed each toe between her fingers, before working the lotion into the delicate bones on the top of Sara's feet. Catherine scooted forward for some more lotion. The motion settled Sara's heel into Catherine's crotch. She hitched a bit, trying not to thrust her hips up into the delicious pressure she felt in between her legs.

Sara hadn't missed what had just happened though, and as Catherine's hands found their way back to Sara's leg, Sara moved her heel a little deeper in between Sara's legs. Catherine's chin dropped to her chest, as she breathed out sharply. She continued to rub Sara's calf; every time she rubbed the muscle down and towards Sara's foot, her heel pushed into Catherine's crotch. She gave up trying to still her hips.

"Oh god," Catherine murmured softly.

"What was that Cath?" Sara asked coyly. Sara reached up and pulled the towel off her head. She ran her fingers vigorously through her hair, shaking it out from her head. She looked back at Catherine waiting for an answer. "You said something Catherine?"

"Sara..." Catherine hissed as she lifted Sara's foot off her lap. She put her hands on Sara's thighs and pressed her lotion slick hands into the muscle. Her hands glided up, up, up and finally stopped as she grasped Sara's hips. Catherine was now standing, and bent over Sara. Sara's eyes were unashamedly directed down the front of Catherine's shirt. Sara was sure she had her, sure that Catherine was going to straddle her and fuck her senseless. Her hands reached around to Catherine's ass. Catherine leaned down. Sara closed her eyes in anticipation of the kiss; she parted her lips. Catherine kissed her softly, then moving to her ear she whispered "Get your sweet ass dressed, we're gonna be late."Pushing herself off Sara's hips, she heardSara groan ever so softly. Both women scored the round a tie.


	6. In Which Catherine Comes Second

1Sara wrapped her robe around herself with more than a bit of dramatic emphasis.

"Fine, I'll get dressed, but we'd have more fun if I didn't", Sara teased as she sashayed into the bedroom.

"You're telling me" Catherine muttered under her breath, turning back to her crossword. She heard a hairdryer start up from the bedroom and was satisfied that Sara was actually doing what she was told, instead of trying her damndest to tease Catherine senseless. The last few days had been so odd for Catherine. She and Sara had gone from a rather heated and public argument in which Sara accused Catherine of being, well, without mincing words, whorish, to this intense flirtation. Catherine suspected that Sara and she needed to work out the tension between them, and sex was a better way of doing it than screaming at each other. Or was it?

Catherine had meant what she told Sara, about refusing to be judged by her anymore. She was intent on being herself, and that self was flirtatious and fun loving, caring and generous. What Catherine hadn't planned on was that Sara would be ballsy enough to throw the flirtations back at Catherine. Most men didn't, couldn't, were afraid of returning Catherine's suggestive comments, touches and looks. Sara, of course, wasn't a man. She wasn't hung up about stepping over lines, or misreading cues. Sara recognized Catherine's flirtations for exactly what they were; little manipulations in order to get what she wanted out of the person with whom she was flirting. Catherine was now utterly disinterested in her crossword. Rather she was intently staring out the window trying to figure out what she wanted to "get out" of Sara. Some great sex? The ego boost that would come with bedding the woman everyone at the lab had at one time or another thought about sexually? A (dare she consider it) relationship?

Her reverie was cut short by the ringing of a phone. It wasn't Catherine's. She looked over to Sara's phone which was still charging. The display read "unknown caller". Not wanting to answer the phone, Catherine called out Sara's name, hoping to be heard over the drone of the hairdryer. No such luck. She hopped off the counter stool and headed into the bedroom with the ringing phone in her hand. She rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. Sara stood in front of her full length mirror in just her panties and bra. Her arms were stretched over her head, a brush in one hand, the dryer in the other. Catherine took in Sara's long back, the muscles flexed at the effort of drying her hair. Her broad shoulders were tanned and strong and her flat stomach was stretched upwards along with the rest of her long body. Sara smirked into the mirror, seeing Catherine's slack jawed expression. Catherine had the phone in her outstretched hand. Sara switched off the dryer and turned around to Catherine. Meeting her eyes, she took the phone and held Catherine's gaze as she flipped it open and brought it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone, not letting Catherine's gaze go. "No, I'm happy with my long-distance plan" she spoke into the phone. There was a pause as the salesperson worked his pitch. Sara patiently intoned "um hmms" and "I sees" into the phone as she stared at Catherine. As the voice on the end of the phone went on, Sara stepped towards Catherine and bent her head to Catherine's neck, "I'm really not that interested" Sara said lowly into the phone, her breath hitting off Catherine's neck. She breathed in Catherine's perfume and tentatively licked, then kissed the baby soft skin right under her jaw line. Sara's lips on Catherine's neck was their only point of connection.

Catherine's head had rolled to the side, but she clenched her hands at her side, not wanting to give into her lust just yet. The thoughts she'd had earlier about sexuality, flirtation and manipulation made her weary of just what the two were getting into. Sara apparently had had no such doubts. She knew exactly what was happening. Catherine was long overdue for a taste of her own medicine. For the last four years, Sara felt like Catherine teased and tempted her way through the lab. Now Sara made herself the lure and she was determined to see Catherine take the bait. Not to mention that Sara wanted desperately to taste Catherine on an almost daily basis. Ohhh, and that taste...

She bent a little lower and kissed Catherine's collar bone, then her breastbone, all the time murmuring into the phone her refusals, "no thank you," and "I'm a bit distracted right now," and the one that made Catherine groan, "Look, I just got out of the shower, so perhaps you could call back when I'm not soaking wet". With that Sara snapped the phone shut, and slipped it into Catherine's back pocket. She grabbed on low and underneath Catherine's ass, her fingers coming dangerously near where Catherine wanted them.

"Sara", Catherine moaned finally unclenching her fists and reaching for Sara's half-dried hair. She pulled Sara's face up from where it had been on her chest. Looking into Sara's eyes, she said with a feral tone, "What are you playing at Sidle?".

Sara smiled stepping closer into Catherine, pulling on Catherine's ass so that their lower bodies were pressed together. "Oh, come on Catherine, don't tell me you don't recognize this game".

"Sara," Catherine began "I invented this game"; with that Catherine moved a hand from Sara's hair and trailed it down Sara's torso. She traced a path in between Sara's breasts, down her smooth brown tummy and into the front of her panties. She left her hand there, not moving it, not quite touching Sara's skin, just tickling the hair there. Sara's eyes, so focused and determined, sly and playful, a minute ago were now heavy and fluttering. She tried to push herself into Catherine's hand. Catherine hadn't expected that it would take so little to get Sara to give up the reigns of control.

"Oh, fuck the game Sara", Catherine said simultaneously pressing her lips against Sara's mouth and her fingers into Sara's very wet folds. Sara whimpered into Catherine's mouth and thrusted against Catherine's fingers. With her other hand, Catherine lifted up Sara's right leg. Sara got the hint and rested her foot on the open dresser drawer behind Catherine. With more access, Catherine added another finger into Sara's heat. Sara gasped in deeply, abruptly pulling her mouth away from Catherine's, her head flying back. Catherine took the opportunity to bend her mouth to Sara's chest. She reached into the black bra with her free hand and squeezed the flesh around Sara's nipple. Sara's head was still thrown back, one of her hands had settled on her own stomach tracing circles around her belly button, the other covered Catherine's hand encouraging Catherine's pace. Catherine wasn't sure she'd ever seen anything so erotic in her life. Sara's left breast was exposed under Catherine's hand, the nipple pink and hard and awaiting attention.

"Catherine, keep, just, ohmigod, will you touch me, harder, keep going CATHERINE!" Sara groaned the last word long and low as Catherine's lips finally closed over the straining nipple. Her tongue flicked back and forth over Sara's nipple. Sara's position shifted suddenly. Her head snapped back up and her hands moved to grip the dresser behind Catherine. Sara bent her head into Catherine's neck and gasped over and over, her whole body thrusting against Catherine. Her pelvis ground against Catherine's hand as she breathed more and more erratically.

Finally she tensed against Catherine, one hand going to Catherine's hand still thrusting underneath the fabric of her underwear. She stilled Catherine's hand, and finally relaxed against her with a long groaning sigh. She lowered her leg from its perch and wrapped her arms around Catherine's clothed but now sweaty body. Sara kept her face turned into Catherine's neck as she tried to calm her breathing.

"So..." Sara said into Catherine's neck. Catherine was rubbing Sara's back in long, fluttering strokes. "Does this mean you or I won?" asked Sara.

Catherine laughed genuinely, and Sara smiled into her neck, loving the feeling of Catherine's body moving underneath her. "Sara, I think you won. Though second prize is pretty nice."

"Hmm, well Catherine, what if I wanted to share my first prize with you?" Sara began kissing Catherine's neck and moving her hands back down onto her ass.

"I'd tell you that I'm thrilled that you know how to share so nicely". Catherine's playful laugh turned into a swift intake of breath as Sara's hands moved from resting on her ass to cupping her pussy from behind.

"Mmm, yes, I love sharing".

Sara lifted Catherine up onto the dresser and stared into her eyes. "God Catherine, you make me crazy. I just want to touch you, and have you look at me, God, yeah"

Sara moaned rubbing her hands up and down Catherine's thighs. "When you look at me, and I can see you wanting me, I just want to do the most erotic thing I can think of so that you won't look away."

As Sara talked Catherine bit on her own lower lip and began undoing the buttons of her shirt. "Keep talking to me Sara".

"Catherine when you got here earlier this afternoon, I was so close to coming, just from listening to you on the phone. I knew you were thinking about me and that I had turned you on".

Catherine moaned at the thought of a sweaty Sara touching herself to Catherine's voice. "Sara you have no idea how wet you get me when you tease me" Catherine growled lifting her hips up as Sara pulled her pants down and off her sweltering legs.

Sara leaned into Catherine and whispered into her ear, "I want to see you touch yourself like you were when you left me that message".

"Oh, god Sara, but you're here, you can touch me."

"Shh, I know Catherine, I want you to look at me and I want to see you want me so badly that you can't keep your hands away from yourself." Sara was kissing Catherine's lips between words, tracing her fingers up and down Catherine's inner thighs. "Can you do that for me baby?" Sara asked squeezing Catherine's thighs and bending down to kiss Catherine's breast through the fabric of her bra.

Catherine answered by leaning her head back against the mirror on the dresser and undoing her own bra. She threw it aside and began to touch her breasts, tracing circles around her hardening nipples. Sara leaned away from Catherine and gasped at the sight before her. "That's it" she said moving away from Catherine.

"Sara, baby sit on the bed." breathed Catherine "and take off your bra, I want to see you naked" Sara turned her back to Catherine and unclasped her bra. She turned back around to face her and let the straps drop slowly down her arms.

"Oh Sara," Catherine dipped a finger into herself unsurprised at how wet she was. "Sara, I wish you were touching me", Catherine pleaded

"Just keep looking at me Catherine, imagine it is me, it is my finger inside you."

"Sara, God, deeper, touch me harder," Sara watched as Catherine expertly flicked her clit back and forth, then pressed down on it. She repeated the movement over and over, her eyes fluttering closed. Sara moved closer to Catherine, still not touching her, just loving the smell and sight of her total and un-selfconscious lust.

"Yes Sara, just like that, I want you, I want you, I want you" Catherine intoned up towards the ceiling. Sara finally relieved Catherine's hard working fingers, thrusting two of hers up into Catherine. Catherine's eyes flew open and her head jerked forward. She grabbed Sara's forearm and locked her blue eyes with the intensity of the brown ones that met her gaze. She pushed against Sara, rhythmically, moaning "yes, Sara, thank you, oh baby, yes, I want you so much".

Sara was so close to coming again herself as Catherine had found Sara's soaked panties and slid her fingers against Sara in rhythm with her own thrusts. Catherine's hands stilled as the pace of her hips suddenly increased. Sara leaned into Catherine, crushing the thrusting blonde against her "come for me, I want you to come".

Catherine moaned, her hips moving impossibly fast against Sara. "Deeper baby, oh fuck!" Catherine sounded desperate as Sara thrusted her hand deeper and harder into Catherine. Catherine shouted out an unintelligible string of words before leaning back limply against the mirror. Sara, kept her fingers inside Catherine, and bent down to lick the rivulets of sweat from Catherine's chest and neck. "I guess coming second isn't always a bad thing eh Cath?" Sara smirked down at her recovering lover.


End file.
